Every cloud has a silver lining
by Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon
Summary: Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'Asuma est mort. Shikamaru ne parvient toujours pas à surmonter cet épisode. Tsunade les envoient, lui et Kakashi pour démanteler un groupuscule au pays de l'herbe. Un nuage gris n'apporte pas toujours de la pluie fic à l'essai


**Titre : ****Every cloud has a silver lining**

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ ne m'appartient pas, tout le mérite revient au génialissime _Masashi Kishimoto._ Tout comme les bribes de chansons que j'évoque dans cette fanfic

**Avertissement : Je ne promet pas de suite à cette fic**, **c'est un essai,** histoire de pas rouiller niveau formulation des phrases. **Au début, c'était un défi yaoi d'une amie**. Ca m'étonnerait qu'on en arrive à là étant donné que je ne vois pas comment cerner un pairing aussi…erm…bref ! Mais avertissement quand même, on ne sait jamais dès fois qu'elle arrive à me convaincre.** SPOILER NARUTO SHIPUUDEN**

**Résumé : **Plusieurs mois se sont écoulés depuis la disparition d'Asuma. Malgré cela, l'équipe 10 en souffre toujours, en particulier Shikamaru. Tsunade le convoque lui et Kakashi pour une mission d'infiltration dans un groupuscule menaçant la sécurité des civils et des dirigeants du pays de l'herbe. [fic à l'essai

**Note 1 : **Vous attendez pas à des records de rapidité…Flemmarde comme je suis…Première fic sérieuse sur Naruto. Je promet rien de sensationnel alors venez pas m'agresser pour me dire que c'est pas génial, merci, ce n'est pas la peine de m'en informer, je le sais. Par contre, des commentaires constructifs, je veux bien.

**Note 2 :** Il y a des musiques ou des paroles de chansons que j'apprécie particulièrement, vous trouverez souvent des petits, moyens ou gros clins d'œil dans les chapitres. Je ne peux juste pas y résister. J'adore faire ça. Vous trouverez déjà 2 références dans ce chapitre. A vous de deviner lesquelles.

**Note 3 : **Le titre de cette fanfic est un proverbe anglais qui, selon moi, pourrait résumer l'idée générale de ce que j'essais d'écrire. Comme quoi, tout nuage qui possède une légère couleur grise n'apporte pas forcément la pluie. Je sais, c'est bateau comme explication, mais je ne me souviens plus s'il possède un équivalent français. Si par hasard, j'en aurais mal compris le sens, prenez vous en à ma prof d'anglais et ce serait gentil de me donner le vrai sens, que je ne reste pas dans l'ignorance. Merci d'avance.

**Note 4 :** Edit, **merci à mamandil** pour m'avoir signalé mes fautes, c'est gentil. J'ai même révisé mes cours de vocabulaire lol J'essaierai de faire plus attention à l'avenir. J'ai modifié la relation entre Shizune et Tsunade, son avis sur leur relation est vrai selon la plupart des gens à qui j'ai posé la question. Donc **quelques légères modifications** mais pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

**Prologue**

Les nuages se déplaçaient avec l'agilité déconcertante des êtres légers et ballottés par le vent chaud de l'été. Participant activement à une partie de cache-cache avec le soleil, ils permettaient au village caché de la feuille de pouvoir savourer quelques agréables instants d'ombre, le temps de leur passage devant l'astre brûlant. C'était un simple dimanche après-midi, moment de repos normal pour la plupart des ninjas, même si certains ne pouvaient réellement en bénéficier car étant en mission, ils ne pouvaient se permettre aucune minute de repos. Une seule seconde de relâchement et ils pouvaient se retrouver mis en congé éternellement au paradis des shinobis.

En bref, le genre de vie qu'un jeune chuunin allongé – même si vautré était un adjectif plus exact - sur l'un des toits du village caché, n'appréciait pas particulièrement. Pour lui, la vie, s'il l'avait pu, aurait consisté à rester allongé et à observer les nuages tout en laissant son esprit les rejoindre tandis qu'ils poursuivaient paisiblement leur course à travers les cieux infinis. Les nuages étaient son échappatoire, le moyen le plus efficace pour lui de se débarrasser l'esprit de ses missions. Certains s'en remettaient aux plaisirs charnels pour se sentir vivants, d'autres à la boisson pour oublier le poids des actes et des morts qui pesaient sur leur conscience.

Très peu pour lui. Les femmes n'étaient pas son fort et l'alcool non plus, il avait un peu de mal à supporter les deux.

Depuis la mort d'Asuma, il avait de plus en plus besoin de regarder les nuages passer, avec une cigarette entre les lèvres.

Un peu comme si l'âme du jounin s'élevait par le biais de la fumée, qui, emportée par le vent, se changeait en nuage et réalisait l'un des rêves cachés du jeune Nara. S'envoler sans se préoccuper du reste, être libre, un être à part entière et non une arme utilisée par les dirigeants du village. Le vieux lui manquait plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Il avait laissé un vide trop grand que ni lui ni ses coéquipiers ne parvenaient à combler. En particulier lui. _Lui et Kurenai surtout_…

Shikamaru soupira et tira encore un peu sur sa cigarette. Au moment où il ferma les yeux pour tenter de s'assoupir, il entendit un battement d'ailes dont il connaissait très bien la signification.

« Fais chier… »

xxx

Caché derrière son éternel et indispensable _Paradis du Batifolage,_ le grand ninja copieur s'octroyait un peu de repos. Enfin. Il venait d'achever plusieurs missions de rang A sans vraiment prendre le temps de souffler. Malgré un retour à une certaine prospérité, Konoha avait encore un peu de mal à assurer tous les ordres de mission qui lui tombaient dessus. Mais c'était bon pour la réputation du village d'après la Godaime. Même si cela l'agaçait grandement, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Après tout, c'était son boulot et ses missions qui permettaient de payer le loyer à la fin du mois et de se permettre quelques petites folies comme s'offrir des produits dérivés et des bonus relatifs à son livre préféré, interdit aux mineurs bien entendu. Voire quelques soirées dans les bras de quelques jolies filles du quartier rouge du village. Histoire d'oublier le reste…

Kakashi Hatake était un ninja bien singulier. Célèbre dans tous les villages ninjas pour avoir analysé et copié plus de mille techniques, il n'en n'était pas moins célèbre dans le sien pour être considéré comme un type plutôt pervers…Peut-être même le remplaçant de l'Ero Sennin. Cependant, il n'avait jamais été pris sur le fait. Jamais personne ne l'avait trouvé à espionner les demoiselles dans les bains publics. Jamais il n'avait été surpris à espionner ses voisines par la fenêtre qui séchaient leurs dentelles dansant au vent sur les balcons, invitant les yeux baladeurs au bal des petites culottes en coton. Il se demandait par ailleurs d'où sortait cette réputation de tordu. Mais après tout, il se fichait pas mal de l'avis des autres. Il avait son cher _Paradis du batifolage_ et cela lui suffisait amplement.

Il n'était pas imbu de lui-même, loin de là. Il ne parvenait pas à s'attacher à quelqu'un, c'est tout. En réalité, il ne cherchait pas vraiment. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la douleur de perdre un être cher, et ne voulait pas faire subir cette horreur à un être aimé si quelque chose faisait qu'un beau jour, il ne revienne jamais de mission. Comme tant d'autres avant lui… Il songea à Asuma, sur le moment, puis à Kurenai et aux élèves d'Asuma, qui souffraient encore et toujours de sa mort. Non, _il_ ne ferait jamais subir ça à _quelqu'un_. _Il l'éviterait_, tant qu'il le pourrait.

Kakashi acheva sa page et s'apprêtait à la tourner quand un bruit de battement d'ailes le stoppa dans son geste. A contrecœur, il rangea soigneusement son roman dans l'une de ses nombreuses poches et se leva en soupirant.

« Et c'est reparti… »

xxx

Le regard tourné vers les visages éternels des précédents Hokage, Tsunade contemplait ses prédécesseurs sans vraiment les voir. Elle venait tout juste d'envoyer des limiers afin de convoquer les deux shinobis qu'elle avait jugés les plus aptes pour réaliser une mission de rang A. Il est vrai qu'elle ignorait s'ils avaient un jour collaboré ensemble ou si même ils pourraient se supporter mutuellement. Mais cela n'était pas son problème. Ni le leur. Ils étaient assez sérieux pour savoir comment agir en conséquence. Ils sauraient mettre leurs différends de côté si besoin était – en espérant qu'il n'y en aurait pas.

Les deux montagnes qui faisaient sa fierté se balançaient au rythme de ses pas. Elle stoppa brusquement ses allers et venues quand elle entendit Shizune s'éclaircir la gorge pour attirer son attention. Son élève et confidente avait entrouvert la porte et attendait de pouvoir lui annoncer que les deux ninjas qu'elle avait fait mander étaient là.

« Tsunade-sama ? Ils sont arrivés… »

« Merci Shizune. Dis leur d'entrer. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et referma doucement la porte. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, la Godaime observa la pile de rapports en retard qu'elle avait dissimulée sous son bureau. Shizune ne tarderait pas à s'en rendre compte et elle la sermonnerait comme à son habitude sur son attitude puérile par rapport au travail. Rien qu'à songer aux cris de Shizune, Tsunade ne put refouler une grimace.

« Mes pauvres oreilles…Elles ne méritent pas ça. »

xxx

Shikamaru poussa la porte de la salle d'attente. Quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà. Il ne tarda pas à reconnaître l'ex-professeur de l'équipe 7, le célèbre ninja copieur et pervers affiché, Kakashi Hatake. Le nez dans son livre fétiche à la couverture orangée, que le jeune Nara ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver plutôt louche. L'argenté décolla le nez de son livre et porta son attention sur le jeune chuunin qui venait de pousser la porte d'entrée. Shikamaru Nara. Un des élèves de Asuma. Il le salua d'un bref signe de tête et se replongea dans sa lecture rapidement, avide de connaître la suite. Il n'attendait pas vraiment une réponse de l'adolescent, qui s'assit sur l'une des chaises se trouvant autour d'une table basse où reposaient des magazines.

La compagnie de cet étrange jounin qu'il ne connaissait que de vue n'avait pas grand-chose d'agréable. Il jeta un regard à la table basse et attrapa un magazine qui se trouvait à sa portée, tout en poussant un soupir signifiant son ennui actuel. Il l'ouvrit et entreprit de parcourir les différentes rubriques d'un œil distrait. Il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, et connaissant la vieille, ils poireauteraient sans doute un bon moment.

Des horoscopes et des tests occupaient une bonne part du magazine. Un petit dépliant détachable intitulé _« Supplément minceur les bons plans »_, qui se trouvait au centre du magazine ne retint son attention que parce qu'il se remémorait les commentaires que Ino faisait ces derniers temps sur une quelconque et absurde prise de poids. Plus les rubriques défilaient, plus Shikamaru avait l'impression de parcourir un magazine pour femme. Histoire d'en avoir le cœur net, il regarda la couverture. _Cosmopolitaninja_. Génial. Il n'y avait que ça sur la table. Des magazines pour femmes. Quelle galère…Mais il refusait catégoriquement de rester enfermé ici à s'ennuyer, alors qu'il pourrait en profiter pour _glander_. L'une de ses favorites activités du dimanche après-midi – et du reste de la semaine.

Le jeune Nara soupira et poursuivit sa lecture. S'arrêtant de temps à autre pour lire quelques rubriques qui attiraient son attention. Les femmes étaient vraiment _bizarres_ pour se poser autant de questions pareilles… Tiens, une certaine Asahi, 30 ans, chuunin, estimait que les hommes sous-estimaient l'importance des préliminaires. Selon elle, les femmes n'étaient pas machines. Ca…songea l'adolescent, si on pouvait décrypter leurs comportements aussi facilement qu'une machine, nul doute que la vie serait plus facile pour la plupart des hommes. Il tourna la page, apparemment il s'agissait d'un débat dont le sujet était _« Est-il selon vous nécessaire d'entretenir de bons rapports avec un ancien partenaire ? »_. Qu'est ce qu'il en savait ? D'une, c'était un homme, il ne voulait pas d'un partenaire du même sexe que lui. De deux, il ne voyait pas pourquoi entretenir de bons rapports avec quelqu'un avec qui on avait été intime était une mauvaise chose.

« Les femmes sont trop galères pour moi… »

Shikamaru grommela cette phrase au moment même où Shizune arriva. Elle haussa un sourcil en observant le magazine qu'il lisait et fit le rapport entre ses propos et sa lecture sans trop de problèmes. Elle se retint de pouffer et s'adressa aux deux ninjas.

« Tsunade-sama vous attends, vous pouvez entrer. »

Les deux hommes relevèrent respectivement le nez de leurs lectures respectives et s'observèrent, chacun semblant étonné qu'on l'ait convoqué avec l'autre. Malgré l'interrogation qui se lisait sur leurs visages, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la medico-nin qui leur ouvrit la porte.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de la princesse aux limaces, chacun cachant sa curiosité sur le pourquoi de l'autre dans sa convocation. Une mission, sans doute, mais de quel genre ? Ils en auraient bientôt la réponse.

**xxx**

**Bon, a première vue, je suis pas spécialement tentée de faire un couple…(L'autre et ses idées tordues, je la retiens…) J'aimerais avoir un début d'avis sur ce prologue. Suis-je réellement un cas désespéré en écriture ? Dois-je m'inquiéter pour mon bac de français ? Devrais-je garder cette fanfic pour moi et mon abruti de cerveau ? A vous de voir.**


End file.
